Aquellos Maravillosos Años
by LaS pAlAdInAs DeL hOrOsCoPo
Summary: HEMOS PERDIDO LA CUENTA DE CUANTAS VECES LA HEMOS SUBIDO. Los dorados y sus armaduras
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_ y las acciones entre ()

**AQUELLOS "MARAVILLOSOS" AÑOS**

**"PROLOGO"**

Después de la batalla de Hades y de haberse pegado con medio Olimpo, el Santuario volvía a ser un lugar de paz y tranquilidad.

- KYAAAAA! (Bueno igual ya no tan tranquilo)

Se ve el Coliseo lleno de niños con ropa de entrenamiento, correteando por todas partes y montando mucho alboroto. A lo lejos se ve un hombre con el pelo largo y de color lila, pero lo mas peculiar de este personaje eran dos lunares que tenia en la frente (NdA: ya saben quien es?).

Mu se encargaba de vigilar (mas bien estaba durmiendo) el entrenamiento matutino de los pequeños aprendices. Este entrenamiento consistía en clases de gimnasia, estiramientos y carreras alrededor del Coliseo.

A los niños les encantaba este entrenamiento porque Mu los dejar hacer todo lo que querían.

- Maestro Mu!

- (despertando):eh? Que? Donde? Nos atacan?... dime Kiki

- ya hemos acabado el entrenamiento, porque no nos cuenta una de sus historias, Maestro?

- _que pesados son. _Mejor van donde el Patriarca que se sabe muchas.

-

De camino al templo del Patriarca.

- Que bien vamos a ver al Patriarca!

Saga sale de detrás de una columna- Siiiii! Niños venid conmigo.

- Noooo, contigo no, con el verdadero Patriarca.

- joooo; nunca vais a olvidar eso?

- NOOOOOOO!.

Dejaron a Saga lloriqueando y después de subir muchas escaleras (pero muchas, muchas) llegaron al Templo del Patriarca.

-

Shion estaba sentado en su trono (o lo que sea) durmiendo.

- hummm...si asi...hummm... un poco más abajo.

-GRAN PATRIARCA!

- (se cae del trono):eh? Que? Atena esta en peligro? (NdA: como que tienen manía persecutoria, no creen?)

- No, no hay ningún problema. Solo hemos venido a que nos cuente alguna de sus historias.

- _Y ahora que les cuento yo a estos_. Haber, haber, dejadme pensar ... ahh ya se, que os parece si os cuento como consiguieron sus armaduras vuestros maestros.

- SIIIII!

- Primero la de mi Maestro Milo.

: No, la de Aldebarán.

- La de Saga.

- La de Kanon

-Saga.

- Kanon

- A que te encierro en Cabo Sunion como hizo mi maestro con en el tuyo.

-®¦lt;/p>

- A CALLAR! Iré por el mismo orden de las casas del zodiaco.

- Bien, el primero es mi Maestro.

- La primera historia será la de Mu de Aries.

CONTINUARA (nadie sabe cuando)...


	2. Mu de Aries

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_ y las acciones entre()

**AQUELLOS "MARAVILLOSOS" AÑOS**

**CAPITULO 1: "MU DE ARIES"**

- Bueno niños vamos a empezar con las historias. Venga sentaros a mi alrededor.

- Espere maestro que faltan las palomitas.

- SIII! Palomitas y chocolates.

-�.� _tragones_

Al cabo de un rato ya están todos sentados con muchas bolsas de palomitas y chuches.

- puedo empezar ya?

- SIII

- Pues como iba dicien...

- NOO, faltan las bebidas!

-(caída tipo anime)�.�

Al cabo de otro rato mas, los niños están sentados con sus chuches y sus bebidas.

-ya podemos continuar (se queda mirando a los niños y empieza a llorar) BUA, BUA a mi no me habéis traído nada BUA, BUA

- (gotita en la cabeza)�.�

- (ya dejo de llorar): Bueno ahora ya si empezamos y sin mas interrupciones...

-

Hace muchos muchas años en una montaña perdida de Jamiel, se podía observar aun niño de pelo violeta y con dos puntos en la frente, junto al niño se ve a un joven muy apuesto guapo, alto, valiente...

- se nos esta hiendo por las ramas, maestro

- Si, si, bueno como iba diciendo.

... fuerte y con el pelo verde, que era el maestro del pequeño niño.

- Muito (?) ven aquí!

- No, no quiero!

- he dicho que vengas.

- Que no, atrápame si puedes.

En ese momento se ve que Shion levanta un dedo y que el pequeño Mu (Muito, pa los amigos) se queda paralizado.

-que decías Muito?

- Jooo, eso es trampa. BUA BUA quiero ir con mi mami.

INTERRUPCION

- que cara mas dura tiene el maestro, se la pasa regañándome porque pienso en mi madre y miradle a el - protesto Kiki

FIN INTERRUPCION

- déjate de tonterías y ven aquí!

-no quiero :(

-si vienes luego te dejo jugar solo por la montaña.

- SIIIII (menuda diversión)

Días después vemos a Shion sentado en una roca muy pensativo.

- _Y que hago yo con la armadura de Aries, no hay mas candidatos que el pequeño MU...uhf, que ganas de volver al Santuario con mis queridas sacerdotisas (se le cae la baba)... Ya se como darle la armadura!_

- MUUUUUUUUU

Mu saliendo de detrás de la roca donde estaba sentado su maestro.

- si, maestro?

-Ahggg! Que susto. Te estaba llamando para decirte que hoy es tu gran día.

- que bien hoy es mi cumpleaños!

-�.� no! El otro gran día, el día en probaras si eres digno de la armadura de Aries.

:(. Tiene que ser hoy? No puede ser otro día?

- No, tiene que ser hoy

- pero por que no otro día?

- _otro día mas sin mis sacerdotisas y me muero. _Porque lo digo yo y basta.

- de acuerdo. Con quien me tengo que pegar?

- _uhf en eso no había pensado._ Pues... eh...con la torre!

? COMO?

- si, demuéstrame tus poderes telequineticos y ganaras la armadura.

- bien, eso se hacerlo .

Mu empieza a concentrarse y se ve que la torre empieza a temblar. Mu sigue concentrado (mas bien con cara de estreñido .) y se ve como la torre se levanta.

- lo ve maestro, lo ve, lo ve.

- No te descon...

Se ve caer la torre por el precipicio

- ...centres

- uppss!...caca...

-mi casa, mi casa, mi casa (NdA: como E.T. .)

- (con cara de no haber roto un plato): me da ya mi armadura?

-(con lagrimas en los ojos) si me devuelves la torre, es tuya.

Se vuelve a ver a Mu muy concentrado y al cabo de unos minutos se ve como la torre vuelve a su sitio, eso si un poco torcida.

- mire como la torre de Pizza.

- la quiero como antes!

-Que picajoso es usted.

Al atardecer se puede observar la montaña de Jamiel con su torre perfectamente recta y a un joven Muito vistiendo su armadura dorado.

- a que estoy guapo?

-Si Mu, Si. Ya te he dicho mas de 20 veces que si.

-

- bueno niños esa ha sido la historia de Mu

-QUEEEEE! Pero si a mi me mata a entrenar.- dice Kiki rojo de la ira

-Bueno Kiki, cada maestro tiene su técnica...

-Niños: No lo defienda!vamos todos a hacer una huelga.

- _ay, ay, ay, la que he liado en un momento. _Eh...bueno...niños...que os parece si os cuento otra historia.

- (ya se es había olvidado lo de la huelga): SIII.

- Ahí va la historia de Aldebarán de Tauro.

CONTINUARA (no se sabe cuando)...


	3. Aldebaran de Tauro

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_ y las acciones entre ()

**AQUELLOS "MARAVILLOSOS" AÑOS**

**CAPITULO 2: "ALDEBARAN DE TAURO"**

- Bien niños, si dejáis de protestar y murmurar cosas sobre Muito, digo... Mu, os contare la historia de Aldebarán...

- Oiga Maestro, y usted como conoce todas estas historias? No que usted llevaba 13 años muerto?

-Uhmmm...esto...yo...pues..._que me pillan._ Soy como Santa Claus, yo lo se todo.

: Todo, todo y todo? Como maestro, siempre sabe cuando no me lavo los dientes.

- Bueno, a callarse todos, que voy a empezar. Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Towsville (la de las supernenas)... ups perdón... esa es otra historia...

- Puedo ir al baño?

- Espérate que es una historia corta, como iba diciendo, era una ciudad de Brasil con hermosas playas y lindas chicas con poca ropa (se ve a Shion que se le cae la baba)

- Patriarca creo que esa no es la historia..

- Eh?... Es verdad, esa historia no es para vosotros... seguiré con la de Aldebarán.

- Puedo, puedo, puedo?

- puedes que?

- Ir al baño; puedo, puedo, puedo? Diga que si, porfa, no sea malo.

- NO (El niño pone mirada tipo cachorrillo y Shion no puede negarse) Bueno vale, pero rápido. Alguien más?

- NOOOOOOO!

Pasaron unos minutos y el niño vuelve.

-Ahora sigo con la historia y quiero mas interrupciones, queda claro?

- (haciendo el saludo militar) SI MI GENERAL! (Shion se cae para atrás)

- En fin... sigamos... en una de las playas se puede observar a un niño (uno muy, pero que muy grande) practicando su golpe de cadera.

-_esta noche voy a arrasar en el concurso de samba._

A lo lejos se ve acercarse al maestro con otro niño que le esta haciendo la pelota. Alde lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y cuando el otro niño se pone a su lado le dice en voz baja.

- Pelotillero

El niño pelota (guarda un parecido realmente asombroso con Manta el de Shaman King) le saca la lengua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (NdA: no lo hagáis en casa se os pondrá cara de tontos, lo hemos probado). El maestro les manda callar y les dice:

- mis queridos alumnos hoy es el día en el que os enfrentareis por la armadura de oro de Tauro.

-Y que tendremos que hacer, querido y adorado maestro?

- Pues estando en Brasil, tu que crees?

Alde se ríe por lo bajo del niño pelota.

- (con cara de saberlo): je je, pues a ritmo de samba, verdad maestro- dice Alde

- Muy bien Alde, muy bien (saca un radiocasette, nadie sabe de donde y lo enciende)

Los niños se ponen a bailar y se les ve muy animados.

- ganará el ultimo que pare de bailar.

Al cabo de un rato de estar bailando se ve a los pies del Alde a un pequeño cangrejo, con cara de andar un poco perdido. Alde lo ve y tiene una genial idea.

- _Si consigo que ese cangrejo pellizque al niño pelota, este dejara de bailar y ganare yo, jeje._

Estaba Alde pensando en todo estoque no se dio cuenta de donde ponía los pies y fue él el que pisó al pobre cangrejo, este al ver que se le echaba encima ese gigantesco pie y estando a punto de convertirse en pate de cangrejo, Alzó sus pinzas y las cerró fuertemente sobre el pie de Alde.

Alde al sentir el dolor empezó a moverse mas rápido y a hacer cosas raras con los pies, en una de las patadas, el cangrejo se soltó y fue a parar a la cara del niño pelota. El pobre cangrejo después del susto de haber echado a volar se agarro de la nariz del niño pelota. El pobre niño de la impresión y del dolor se callo al suelo pataleando y llorando.

-Bien niños, ya tenemos ganador, puesto que el niño pelota (NdA: somos muy vagas para poner nombres) esta descansando en la arena, tengo el honor de entregarle la armadura de oro de Tauro a Aldebarán.

-No, No (llorando) no es justo, hizo trampa, bua bua.

Se ve al cangrejo que después de sus peripecias voladoras decide marcharse, todo traumatizado (pobrecito) a buscar a su amigo Mascara Mortal (que casualidad!) para que castigara a esos dos niños que se portaron tan mal con él.

El niño pelota lleno de rabia contra el cangrejo le da una patada, pero el pobre animalillo harto del enano cabezón, le vuelve a picar (esta vez en el dedo gordo del pie). Niño pelota se dedica a correr y a patalear por toda la playa, mientras llora sin parar (llorón!) y al final el pobre cangrejito sale volando y se cae al agua (esperamos que sepa nadar)

-

- Bueno niños, así fue como Aldebarán ganó su armadura.

- pobre cangrejo, segura que todavía sigue traumatizado por el pie de Aldebarán

-No os preocupéis, el cangrejo llegó donde MM y este le puso un tratamiento psiquiátrico y ahora esta perfectamente... bueno esa es otra historia, que si os portáis bien os contare mas adelante.

- OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!

- Estoy seco y además muy cansado, dejadme descansar un rato y os cuento la de los gemelos de Géminis.

-Gemelos? Yo pensé que era solo uno pero con cambios raros de humor

-nop, ese es Saga, luego esta también Kanon.

- Ahhh...vale.

CONTINUARA (nadie sabe cuando)...


	4. Saga y Kanon de Geminis

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, aunque nada nos gustaría más. Lástima que su autor tambien los quiera para sí, jejejeje .:p  
Las acciones van entre () y los pensamientos en cursiva.

**AQUELLOS "MARAVILLOSOS"AÑOS **

**CAPITULO 3: "SAGA Y KANON DE GÉMINIS" **

Después de que los niños aprendices accedieran a dar un descanso a Shión éste decidió echarse una siestecilla. Cuando por fin empezaba a estar profundamente dormido los niños entraron sigilosamente a su alcoba en el gran templo y rodearon su cama. Ante esto Shión notó un pequeño ruido y abrió un ojo para observar de qué se trataba y vio a los niños a su alrededor con caras siniestras y sonriendo con cara maliciosa (tipo señor Burns d los simpson), pero creyó que estaba soñando y se giró dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

Al cabo d unos pocos segundos abrió los ojos súbitamente, pegó un bote en la cama y se encaramó a la lámpara del techo.

- Aahh! Bestias! Alejaos de mi!... – el techo empezó a crujir y miró asustado como la lámpara poco a poco iba cediendo por el peso. Miró a los niños, luego a la lámpara y otra vez a los niños y justo antes de caer se le oyó murmurar - Ups! Cacaa- y calló rebotando en la cama.

Ante esto los niños se rieron hasta que las lágrimas se les escapaban y algunos se empezaron a hacer pipi, aumentando así el bochorno y la vergüenza de Shión por sus peripecias acrobáticas aéreas.

- Basta ya! No tiene gracia- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se atusaba la ropa dignamente.

Los niños se quedaron muy serios y se miraron entre ellos y redoblaron las risas.

- vale, vale, con esas tenemos¿no?... pues bien, como insistís en seguir riéndoos de un pobre anciano como yo no os cuento mas historias.

- no, nooo! Seremos buenos! Ya no mas, lo prometemos- y se pusieron a llorar.

Shion ante estas caritas no puede negarse.

- Está bien, ya no lloréis más. Vamos a ver¿de quien tocaba esta vez?

A lo que 2 niñas monísimas, preciosas, inteligentes, a las que todo el mundo adoraban ( vale, si, nos habéis pillado, somos nosotras) se adelantaron y dijeron (o dijimos):

- las de nuestros maestros, SAGA Y KANON de GÉMINIS.

- un momento¿y por que no Kanon y Saga- pregunto Angie

- por que Saga es el mayor y el más guapo.(Tamy: xq lo digo yo y punto :p)

- pero qué dices, Kanon si que es guapo, mucho máss que Saga.

- q no¿estas cegata o qué? Saga es muchisisimo más guapo.

- q no.

-q si.

- Vale ya niñas! La de los santos dorados de Géminis y se acabó. Así ya no hay discusión- y dicho esto empezó con su relato:

-

Era un bonito día, caluroso y soleado, donde dos niños idénticos están jugando en una de las maravillosas playas de la costa griega, cerca del Santuario de Atena, pues se trata de dos pequeños aprendices con la mañana libre. La playa en cuestión era una de esas playas paradisíacas que tenía una cueva excavada en uno de los acantilados que la bordeaban (Cabo Sunion, x sino os habíais dado cuenta. Como realmente no sabemos donde está lo ponemos cerca del Santuario y así la historia nos queda más creíble :p)

A los niños les encantaba jugar ahí, porque casi siempre estaba vacía y la cueva era el sitio perfecto para jugar al escondite, puesto que contaba con una puerta que si la entrecerrabas no te podían ver desde fuera.

- Ey Saga¿Qué te parece si hoy en vez de jugar vamos y exploramos la cueva?

- (con cara de "este tío está como una cabra") Eihn?

- si hombre, que seguro que hay algún tesoro escondido de algún pirata y nos hacemos ricos (dijo esto con los ojos ).

- Estás loco? O es que te ha dado mucho el sol en la cabeza?

- oh! Vamos (con cara de perrito abandonado dejando caer sendos lagrimones) porfi, porfi, di que si... anda, se bueno...

Saga, que ante su carita de pena y sabiendo que no podía resistirse ante nada que Kanon le pidiese cuando ponía esa cara contestó: Bueno, vale... pero entra tu primero- y entonces Kanon se puso a dar saltitos de alegría a su alrededor, cogió 2 antorchas nadie sabe de dónde y le pasó 1 a Saga.

- toma. Vamos señor Spock.

- _definitivamente le ha pegado mucho el sol, _y le siguió.

Ambos se acercaron a la cueva y se dispusieron a entrar. Kanon iba muy contento y rápido y Saga iba por detrás y no tan convencido. En esto cuando Kanon ya había entrado y Saga estaba a punto de hacerlo tropezó y calló, con tan mala suerte que golpeó las rejas de la entrada y se cerraron oyéndose el típico "click" de cuando una puerta encaja y está bien cerrada.

- ups! Caca. (N/as: nos encanta esta expresión jejejeje :))

Kanon se dio la vuelta asustado a comprobar que había sido el ruido y cuando se vio encerrado casi le da un ataque.

-pero qué has hecho! Sácame de aquí!

¿Yo? (con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato) nada, soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!

- tu chichón de la frente demuestra lo contrario.

- espera, voy a intentar sacarte- entonces empezó a tirar de las rejas con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kanon empujaba desde dentro.

- esto es imposible, yo solo no puedo.

- no me dejes aquí buaaaaaaa

- tranquilo, no te preocupes, iré a buscar ayuda. Enseguida estoy aquí.

- está bien, pero date prisa, buuaaaaaaaa. No te olvides de mí- y Saga se fue a buscar ayuda.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Santuario, en busca de alguien que pudiera socorrerlos mientras sentía como la angustia de Kanon iba creciendo en su interior (son gemelos, 1 siente lo que el otro).

Cuando por fin llegó y se dispuso a subir para buscar a su maestro éste apareció desde detrás de una columna de improviso dándole un susto de muerte al pobre Saga.

- Aahh! Maestro, qué susto me ha dado.

- eso te pasa por no mirar por donde vas.

-(muy alterado) maestro, tiene que...

- si, ya sé lo que ocurre.

- pues entonces no sé a que espera, vamos rápido a...

- tranquilo. ya sé que es hora de que luches por la armadura dorada.

- pero maestro, mi hermano...

- no te preocupes. Si la lucha es con él.

- si pero de eso es de lo que quiero hablarle!

- tranquilo chico, vete a buscarle.

-pero si no va a venir porque...

-PERO COMO QUE NO VIENE- dijo muy enfadado- pues entonces la armadura es tuya, puesto que no hay ningún candidato más que también la quiera.

- pero maestro!...- entonces se le ve como reaccionando ante la noticia de que la armadura era suya¿para mi¿en serio?Soy el nuevo caballero de géminis! Hurraa! Hurraaaaa!

Estuvo toda la tarde como en las nubes con su armadura nueva y al llegar la noche, justo antes de irse a dormir:

- umm... que extraño, creo que se me está olvidando algo...- pero no le dio importancia y se quedó dormido.

Mientras, en la cueva se ve que Kanon estaba agarrado desesperadamente a los barrotes mientras veíacomo subía la marea.

?Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-

- bueno niños, y asi fue como Saga de Géminis consiguió su armadura.

- (con cara de ¿) qué?

¿pero es que aquí nadie consigue su armadura como Atena manda?

- pues... la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero igual el próximo caballero os sorprende.

-eso seguro, al fin sabremos como Máscara de Muerte consiguió su armadura y logró ser caballero de Atena.

-pues nada, hasta la próxima historia...

CONTINUARA (nadie sabe cuando)...


End file.
